4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Smash bros ultimate review
EVERYONE IS HERE and holy crap it's awesome. Smash bros is a unique series that has stormed the world and the latest smash bros ULTIMATE is incredible in every way. New comers and old vetrians fighting it out as their favourite Nintendo characters or even capcom bandi namco or square enix in this larger than life experience Smash is not your average fighting game first off no health bars instead you get a knock radiece determining how far you will be sent off flying when hit, the aim of the game make your oponent so vulnerable that they fly off screen and die. there are a total of 74 fighter options (75 if you bought it early ) with more to come 90% of Characters are unique and naturally fun to play as each have strengths and weaknesses it's also due to the verity. This game takes in at least 20 ips from Mario Bros to Final Fantasy with a crap tone in between. each fighter has 5 main attacks a punch button. A special attack as well as a side up and down special you can also grab oppennets and shield but that eventually stops if you use it for too long. You may also hold down the stick while holding normal attack to perform a SMASH ATTACK. You can also acasionly obtain a final smash, these are bassically finishers with extra flair and trust me oh how do they can be a savour or horror. With this control scheme and amount of characters you better watch out for anyone. It's overall really accsessible for younger gamers and I recommend it. The he second part of smash are the sub games there are multiple from a classic mode which has been improved a tone each fighter has a unique route so there's tones fun in this mode. Of corse there's also all star smash but the real highlight is the adventure mode WORLD OF LIGHT. World of light is all about the war between to equally power deitys know as Galeem and Darkron who both eniahlated the world captures al lthe fighters (except for Sakaris BOI KIRBY) and killed everyone else leaving their spirits to wander. This mode is MASSIVE it can take up to 20 hours to Beat as you explore a beautiful world map on your quest to save spirits and free the fighters. It's jam pack with references and lots of holy crap moments. And the bosses oh my god so EPIC each boss feels powerful and they may take a few trys each. My favourite is Ganon not only because Im a HUGE Zelda nerd, the battle is just one awesome recreation of the ocarina of time fight since you can only attack his tail just like the real deal if only there were more than 8 of them. ALSO SPIRITS ARE AWESOME they represent some of gamings greatest legends and there's a science of strategy to how they function and how they are earned, I love it. The element bassist is Attack> Grab. Grab> Defence. Defence > Attack as well as Netral which is all rounded. This is the science of strategy I was talking about you will hav to find a spirit that can out power another to even stand a chance. But this only applies to Primay Spirits, Support Spirits are used as buffs in battle such as an extra jump, increased power when at critical healt it's awesome good job Nintendo. Spirits also have difficulty levels and trust me some of these are no joke. Since to earn a spirit you must win a battle to earn it these can become extremely tense encounters that will FORCE you to shield and evade as well as find you window to attack. also there's 1302 in total have fun. BUT it's to slow to unlock them the spirit board mode while fun at first starts to loose it's flaire but smash has always been more of a multiplayer game so I can look past it. Overall smash insnt just about Nintendo it's about all of gaming coming together in a chaotic but beautiful arena this game came out about 2 moths ago and I have put over 80 damn hours into it I love it that much so this game clearly gets 5/5 just Masahiro Sakary is a legend thank you. Honestly gaming would not be the same without your creation just well done. Also so for dlc I want Crash Bandicoot Sora bandana dee BANJO KAZOOIE AND SO MUCH MORE! 5/5 just go play for yourself. Category:Content